characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Enchantment/Styles
Animus An imus is a unique style of Enchantment developed by Margarete that enables her to seemingly build on the traditional concept of Enchantment; the abilty to utilize magical energy to cause changes in the world bounded by knowledge, imagination and willpower of the caster to an entirely new style. Animus revolves around the invocation of the conceptual essence underlying a thought or desire; and through melding this principle with the concept of Enchantment; allows her to actualize conceptual phenomena associated with these essences onto anything that can be altered by her enchantments. As a result, Margarete is capable of utilizing Enchantment to actualize a wide variety of mysteries; such as demonstrating the ability to seemingly use the idea of "the sharpness of the world's greatest blade" and bind it to her crystals to seemingly exponentially augment the sharpness of her crystals in proprtion to the expenditure of magical energy she invests to create such a feat; seemingly allowing the already sharp crystals to do tremendous damage to the most fortified of defenses and cut through virtually any material; easily appearing to be able to clash against Valyrian Steel in it's own right due to drawing might out of a conceptual idea. Alternatively, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to utilize Anmus to augment her powers in other ways; transforming the fire generated by her Blaze Dragon Slayer derivative magic into a flame reinforced by the conceptual manifestations of an "endless flame" and the "hottest fire"; and achieve similar feats for all of her elements; even changing the temperature of her winds by invoking the concept of the cold winds of the Underworld; creating potent chills such as found by the Yomi Yomi no Mi. In addition, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to reinforce her magic with the conceptual natures of other types of Elemental Magic; seemingly reinforcing her Slayer Magic with the might of a "God"; adding new dimensions of capability to her Magic and enabling her to consume any variety of her element regardless of even Slaer source. She can augment her physicality because she can reinforce her body with the concept of an unfettered Dragon; releasing the conceptual limitations on her physical might and greatly augmenting her capabilities, or render her ody much harder by invoking the hardness of Valyrian scales. By thinking of the concept of a perfect punch Margarete is capable of enhancing her physical strikes for example; and Margarete is known to be capable of reinforcing others with this. Healing can be done by materializing an unscathed self, and specific constructs can be augmented by specific thoughts (such as irresistible spear and immobile shield; allowing her to seemingly create an incredibly powerful crystal spear capable of piercing through most forms of resistance and defensive constructs with remarkable defensive capabilities. By channeling the concepts of the alliure of an Enchantress, Margarete is capable of lowering the suggestability of those around her proportional to their willpower; allowing her to bend the minds of those around her to a limited extent. By channeling the concept of flight of the swiftest bird; Margarete is capable of attaining flight at incredible speeds; and by the specificity of the density of osmium; she is capable of reinforcing the density of any material or her skin itself, augmenting the target's physical durability and harden the associated substances. She has demonstrated the ablity to use it to enchant herself; channeling the concept of the greatest spy; seemingly allowing her to manifest incredible stealth prowess to get past enemy defenses and around people.